Getting under your skin
by nyllemnev
Summary: One look at Shiraishi Megumi's face was all he need and he knew it was trouble. Rating is just to be safe! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: His Predicament

Title: Getting under your skin  
Fandom: Code Blue (Season 2)  
Setting: Night after the plane crash episode  
Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi... if you squint ^^  
Author's note: They are not mine. Just using them for the sake of letting this plot bunny out of my head. ^^

_Chapter 1: His predicament_

It has been a long day for everyone in Shouhoku Hospital - particularly for the Emergency Medical Services team. The plane crash that had disturbed the nation late that afternoon caused a lot of casualties and in effect, the hospital was packed with patients for the whole day.

The situation has been more intense for the medical team sent to the crash site. Quick thinking and decision-making was tested, as well as their medical knowledge and skills. All for the same goal of saving as much lives as possible. It doesn't help when patients were not the only thing that you were worrying about.

Aizawa Kousaku sighed, his shoulders slouching a bit as he placed his empty cup of coffee on the table in front of him. His shift has long ended and he was currently staying at the ER's staff resting room, trying to relax before going home.

One look at Shiraishi Megumi's face was all he need and he knew it was trouble. She was a wreck the whole day when she found out that the plane that had crashed was the same one that her father had taken. He tried to stop her when she volunteered about going to the crash site that afternoon. But something in her eyes dissolved all of his arguments about her staying. In the end she took the helicopter with him, her mind wandering at the whereabouts of her father.

He felt like a stalker as he followed her around. His mind reasoned that it was for the greater good, anyways - in her condition, she's more capable of causing trouble instead of saving lives. Thankfully, she managed to regain her composure in the end and hence he had managed to focus more on his own patients.

"Arigato."

Aizawa blinked as he found the same Shiraishi Megumi (the cause of his troubles for the whole day) taking the seat right across his. Unconsciously, he sat straighter on his seat and regarded her with a rather curt nod.

"Anou... I'm sorry for causing you trouble the whole day." she said in a small voice, her face glowing in the dim light of the room.

"Aa." was his only reply.

An awkward silence soon enveloped the two. Or so, awkward for Aizawa's side - he never dared check if Shiraishi felt the same. Perhaps he was just tired.

"Oyasumi." Shiraishi said with a small, polite smile. She was already a few steps away from the door when he noticed it, catching a quick glance of the lone white wall clock on the room.

"I'm off duty." He stood up, taking his empty cup with him. "It's late. I'll walk you." was what he said, his tone final. He walked past her, not even waiting for a response and silently hoping that she'll follow him. Thankfully, she did and it saved him the trouble of marching back to her and dragging her all the way home.

Ehem...HER home.

Note: Sorry for any OOC-ness. My first Code Blue fanfic, please be kind. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Symptoms

Title: Getting under your skin  
Fandom: Code Blue (Season 2)  
Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi... if you squint ^^  
**Standard Disclaimer's Apply: **They are not mine. Because if they are, Aizawa and Shiraishi will be married already. Just kidding ;) 

**Chapter 2: **Symptoms

It has been a week since the plane crash incident and by this time, almost all of the patients from the same accidents had been released from the hospital. Shiraishi's father – who had sustained minor injuries – was among the first who were discharged. It was safe to say that everything has returned as it should be…

"Why don't you go ask her out already?"

…even Hiyama Mihoko. who had almost lost her license due that almost-lawsuit, was back to teasing the already flustered Fujikawa Kazuo. Rumors had it that she will be repeating the term as a punishment for that incident, but at least she gets to retain her license as a doctor and surely she had learned a valuable lesson from that experience.

"It's tiring watching you stalk her around." Mihoko continued as she casually checked her nails.

"I'm not a stalker!" the red-faced Kazuo replied. He said it in a voice louder than he had intended causing unwanted attention directed at him. He flashed a rather goofy smile at one nurse he had caught giving him an odd look. The same nurse disappeared in an instant.

"Well, you could definitely pass as one." was Mihoko's quick return, watching the nurse scurry away with an amused smile on her face.

"That's not very nice, Hiyama-sensei." it was Shiraishi Megumi who spoke, although it was evident that her eyes were already dancing with mirth. Kazuo, the ever dense one, of course missed this and took Shiraishi's words at face value. He jumped behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I knew you'd side with me." Kazuo noted in a voice unbecoming of his profession. Megumi caught Mihoko's eyes in a instant and an amused smile blossomed on her pretty face.

"Wha-OUCH!" Kazuo groaned as somebody not-so-lightly bumped into him from the side, and hence causing him to lose his balance and grope for the thing nearest to him for support.

"Eek!" Megumi yelped as Kazuo caught her arm in his feeble attempt to regain his balance. It was rather unsuccessful and he would have taken her with him on the floor if not for the strong pull of somebody on her other arm, steadying her.

"A-Aizawa-sensei?" Megumi blinked as the said stoic doctor steadied her. "A-Arigato…" she muttered, unsure of what had just happened.

"Ohayou!" was Mihoko's rather cheerful greeting, her smiling eyes falling on Kousaku's hand that was still holding Megumi's arm. The quiet doctor made a rather curt nod, discreetly releasing his hold on Megumi's arm.

"Our shift's almost starting." he said and without further ado, left the room. Megumi took a quick glance of her watch and gasped, "Oh!" before following suit.

"Some help here?" Kazuo grumbled, still on the floor. Mihoko could not help but laugh as she helped him back to his feet.

It was Megumi who was assigned flight duty for the day. Mihoko, who was suspended from boarding the helicopter until the start of the next term – except of course if there are any unanticipated emergency matters and more doctors are needed in site. Kazuo had disappeared with (Saejima) Haruka to attend on his patient.

"That was quite a feat back then, huh?"

Kousaku looked up from his paperworks to find that Mihoko had taken the empty seat right across him on the table. He raised an eyebrow at the rather amused glint on her eyes, that mischievous smile on her face also spelled trouble.

"Earlier." Mihoko continued when she figured that Kousaku was intent on keeping silent. "You accidentally 'run' into Fujikawa."

He went back to his papers muttering, "I don't get what you mean."

"You were jealous." was her statement and Kousaku looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. The intercom, however, announced that the heli(copter) will be arriving in 5 minutes, before his mind could even come up with any smart comeback.

The patient was a 22-year-old college student, Takano Ryuuji. He was stressing out about being dumped by the girl that he was pursuing that he tried to drown his troubles with beer earlier that morning. Already drunk and out of his mind that afternoon, he accidentally fell from the veranda of room (which was conveniently located at the 3rd floor of the apartment he was renting) and fell on the hard concrete. Miraculously, his life was saved and he only received a few broken ribs and sprained ankle as a result.

"Ne, go out with me." Takano said, a statement rather than a question at Haruka who was currently gathering empty IV bags and used medical supplies from the table of the patient nearby.

Aizawa Kousaku, who was currently tending to another patient in the general ward heard clearly. His back was turned to where Takano was located. That was not the first time that patient had tried to hit on a nurse (and even a female doctor). Kousaku snorted as the younger man tried his luck again.

"Come on. It'll be my treat." Takano was saying, trying to push himself in a sitting position. He only succeeded in wincing in pain as his ribs complained at his sudden movement.

"You have to stay put. Shiraishi-sensei just told you that, aren't you listening?" Haruka said with a frown, helping the younger man back to his bed.

"Shiraishi?" Takano mouthed, "Oh, you mean the nice doctor in a ponytail." he crossed his arms and nodded, "Hmmm… she's a pretty one too. I wonder if she'll agree if I ask her out."

Haruka only rolled her eyes – surely, this kid has one inflated head. She opened her mouth to say something but it was cut-off when Shiraishi Megumi herself finally made an appearance. She gave Haruka her usual kind smile before taking Takano's folder.

"Feeling okay, Takano-kun?" Megumi asked, taking out a pen and giving him a smile. Takano's face brightened and – carefully, this time – tried to sit again.

"This hospital is surprisingly comfy." Takano replied, flashing on a very confident smile.

"I see. I'm glad that you feel that way." Megumi nodded, walking towards him with her stethoscope. "Do you mind if I listen to your chest?"

Takano shook his head and lets her listen to his chest with her stethoscope. "Ne, sensei… can you hear my heart?"

"Eh?" Megumi blinked, "Yes."

"It's calling out your name." he answered swiftly with another smile. Megumi lets out an amused smile and shook her head at him. "I hope you're not breathing my name too." she spoke, putting the stethoscope on his back.

"You read my mind, sensei." Takano continued, watching her through the corners of his eyes as she did her work.

"You sound healthy enough to me." Shiraishi lets her stethoscope hang on her neck as she continued with her examination. "Will you lie down for a second? I'll check your ribs and then your ankle."

Takano did as he was told like an obedient child, but unlike a child he had a knack for throwing rather cheesy pickup lines when Megumi was least expecting it. The doctor smiled as she finally finished her examination of the college male and stated that he'll be staying at the hospital until his injury heals.

"I don't mind staying. I got such a pretty doctor attending to me." Takano said, carefully sitting again, watching Megumi take some notes on his folder. "I never felt so lucky being sick."

"I'd rather have you healthy." was Megumi's smiling reply. "So behave while I go check on my other patients. Perhaps we can transfer you to a private ward afterwards."

"How about some lunch with me? It'll be my treat. You've been so nice to me and I feel that I need to do something to pay you back for helping me heal." Takano said, flashing another perfect smile. Megumi blinked at him in surprise. She opened her mouth wordlessly, speechless as what to say.

"Shiraishi, I need help with the patient in Room 206." Kousaku called and Megumi was surprised to find that he was just checking the patient on the next bed silently. Her eyes was wide when he looked up at her and gestured for her to follow with a slight jerk of his head. She politely excused herself to Takano and followed her fellow intern.

"What's wrong with your patient?" she asked when they are out in the hallway. She was in fact wondering if the said patient was so critical that the usually proud doctor even has to ask for her help.

"Sleeping soundly as we speak." Kousaku replied, his back had turned stiff, Megumi couldn't help but notice. She made a rather confused nod as she tried to jog to catch up with his pace.

"I thought you needed my help." she said with a confused frown.

"I thought you needed mine." Kousaku replied with a poker face. Megumi blinked, wordlessly gaping at him. He lets a small smirk before walking ahead of her. "It's almost lunch."

"E-Eh? Hai…" she tilts her head as she watched him walk ahead of her. She shrugged and decided to just follow. Like he said, it's almost time for lunch.

_To be continued…_

**Notes:** Again, if there's any OOC-ness, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a good day everyone, see you next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Prophecy

**Title: **Getting under your skin  
**Fandom:** Code Blue (Season 2)  
**Pairing:** Aizawa/Shiraishi  
**Standard Disclaimer's Apply: **They are not mine. Because if they are, Aizawa and Shiraishi will be married already. Just kidding ;)

**Chapter 3: **Prophecy

It was him who received the emergency call later that afternoon. Since the sun has already set, the patient was taken in by an ambulance. Kousaku nodded to Haruka who was already readying the medical supplies. Megumi who had just returned from her afternoon round, was soon in alert mode again as she tried to contact any of their senior doctors.

"Iie. Tachibana-sensei and Mitsui-sensei are operating on someone and Morimoto-sensei still hasn't return from his seminar." Megumi informed Aizawa who just gave her a rather curt nod.

"Fujikawa and Hiyama?" he asked, changing putting on a pair of surgical gloves.

"They're checking on the patients in the ICU." Megumi shook her head, grabbing a pair of surgical gloves herself. "What's the patient's condition?"

"Stabbed in the stomach." Kousaku said in a calm voice. Megumi gasped but nodded her head in understanding.

"The ambulance is coming." Haruka informed and the two doctors rushed to take the patient.

The patient was a middle-aged woman, Kudo Nami, a street fortuneteller. She was stabbed with a knife on her stomach when she gave a rather negative vision about somebody's employment status. The suspect was immediately taken into custody by the police.

"Scalpel." Kousaku's voice was calm as he opened his hand, waiting for the medical tool in question. Haruka quickly handed it to him and with great concentration worked on the stab wound while Megumi kept a close watch on the patient's condition through the monitor.

By the time Kazuo and Mihoko had returned, Kousaku and Megumi was already stitching up the patient's wound.

"Man, I missed an operation." Mihoko pouted as she grabbed a cup of hot coffee from the vending machine.

"Sorry." Megumi gave her a rather apologetic smile as she too grabbed some coffee. Together the two made their way back to the staff resting room for a short break.

"Takano-san was asking for you." Kazuo said, slouching back on his chair. "I checked up on him since Hiyama doesn't want to go anywhere in his room."

"He'll try to hit on me again." Mihoko said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"He's still awake?" Megumi blinked and frowned when she realized the time, "It's late."

"Aa." Kousaku nodded, leaning on the doorframe and rubbing his thumb and forefinger – a habit of his. "He can sleep on his own." he added seeing that Megumi was already in the act of leaving the room to check on her patient. She gave him a small frown but nodded and returned to her seat.

A long bout of silence enveloped the room. Kazuo moved a rather hesitant eye around the room and with a rather goofy grin, he suggested.

"How about going out for a drink?"

Everyone stared at him as if he had just grown another head. Haruka was the first one to talk, however with a flat "I'll pass." before leaving the room. Mihoko was watching her with amusement before turning back to Kazuo with a slight twinkle on her eyes, mouthing 'Busted' before following the sharp-tongued nurse.

"I'm sorry. I'm quite tired." Megumi gave him an apologetic smile before following the two girls. Kousaku was silently watching her leave when he felt Kazuo's eyes on him. He was the next one out.

"Ohayou."

Kousaku looked up from the patient's folder to find that Kudo Nami was already awake. He gave her a small nod before proceeding to check on her folder.

"I heard you're the one who operated on me." she said with a grateful smile. He gave a short 'Aa.' and she doesn't seem to mind it.

"Let me listen to your breathing." Kousaku asked, helping her sit. He listened to her breathing with his stethoscope and noted nothing wrong with it. He helped her lie down on her bed and made some notes on her folder.

"You have a nice hand." Nami said, taking a hold of Kousaku's free hand before he could even react. He eyed her with a frown, nobody has ever dared take a hold of his hand like that.

"Is there anything wrong, Kudo-san?" he asked as politely as he could, though the normal the cold tone was still intact.

"In your heart there is a storm." she spoke with her eyes closed. Kousaku raised an eyebrow and discreetly quickly swept the room with his eyes. Amazingly, nothing was there except for him and the still sleeping patients, he stared back at his patient's odd behavior. He wondered if she hit her head too aside from getting stabbed. Perhaps he'll need to consult with Saijou-sensei.

"You are confused, puzzled… at a lost of what to do." Nami continued with her riddles. Kousaku took a deep breath and decided to let his patient do as she wants... for now.

"You try to deny this feelings _(another raise of his brows from the silent Kousaku)_, try to ignore the little voice in your head _(a frown)_ and try not to acknowledge it _('What 'it'?)_ but deep down you knew." Nami had opened her eyes once again, noting the puzzled look on the young doctor's face.

"In no time, you will be falling in a seemingly endless blackhole." she released his hand and gave him a small smile, "But don't be troubled. In the end of the tunnel, there is a shining future waiting for you."

"That patient of yours is really strange." it was Mihoko who commented, that afternoon when they were having their lunch together. Megumi was out assisting on the discharge of her patient Takano while Kazuo was in the act of getting a bite of his sandwich.

"Kudo-san?" Kousaku said and at her nod, he gave a small shrug. Indeed, she was a strange one. He was still a bit confused about what she had said earlier when he checked on her but he decided not to ponder about it.

"She said that I'll be involved in a triangle." Mihoko frowned, a puzzled expression on her usually cool façade.

"She said that a little more push is needed before I achieve what my heart desires." Kazuo said, equally confused. Mihoko turned to Kousaku with a questioning look on her face. He feigned a cough not really intent on sharing to them what was said to her.

"What's the commotion?" Megumi soon joined them, eyeing her fellow interns with a confused expression on her face. Haruka was beside her, holding her lunch tray.

"Aizawa's patient." Mihoko turned to Megumi who took the empty seat beside her.

"Kudo-san?" Megumi nodded, "She's one interesting character."

"Did she say strange to you too?" Kazuo asked excitedly. Mihoko shook her head and rolled her eyes but stared as she waited for Megumi's answer.

Megumi stopped for a moment before shaking her head quickly. "N-Not to me…"

Mihoko and Kazuo turned to the silent nurse. Haruka blinked and soon spoke, "She said and I'll quote – 'The wound will heal, if you let somebody in.' – I don't understand what she meant though."

"She said nothing to you?" Mihoko turned her head back to Megumi while Kazuo tried to engage Haruka in a conversation.

"Y-Yes. Nothing." Megumi said and made a rather embarrassed smile.

"Hmmm..." Mihoko leaned back on her chair, taking a bite of her lunch and completely forgetting about asking for Kudo-san's vision for Kousaku.

By two in the afternoon, he checked on her condition again. Kudo Nami seemed to be recovering perfectly and Kousaku figured she'll be discharged in no time. He was gestured for the nurse checking on her to let him handle her before moving to check on her IV drip.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her folder and examining it.

"I feel very healthy." was Nami's quick reply.

"Aa."

"I saw your light." she said with a happy smile. Kousaku gave her a small frown before she continued, "But I can't tell you where. Or it might affect your fate."

_Okay, perhaps a consultation with Saijou-sensei is really necessary._ – he thought watching her grab a book and start to read.

"Konnichiwa, Kudo-san."

Kousaku turned and was surprised to find Megumi beside him with a happy smile on her face. He quickly tore his eyes on her and settled it back at his patient. He frowned when she found Nami wearing a very cheerful smile – more cheerful than it has been earlier.

"You seem to be doing really well now." Megumi commented to her, "I think you'll be discharged in no time, eh?" she said turning to Kousaku for confirmation. The silent doctor gave a short 'Aa'.

"Saa. Though I'm kinda starting to love it here. The doctors are very nice." Nami said with another smile. Kousaku threw a discreet look on Megumi's face but it doesn't seem that she had noted anything strange on Nami's smile. Perhaps, it was just him.

"Don't you have patients?" he asked rather curtly to Megumi. She shook her head and replied, "I just finished doing my rounds. I just thought I'd visit Kudo-san."

"Aa." he nodded and excused himself to the two, mentioning an imaginary patient from Room 206.

"Room 206 again?" Megumi wondered aloud and he could've sworn he felt his cheeks grow hot. It was a good thing that he had already turned his back on them, he doubted that Megumi caught it.

"Hai. Room 206 again." he repeated with a nod and he was soon out.

"It's just us again?"

Kousaku's ears felt hot at the question. He made a small nod as he watch her usual place in the staff resting room, carrying two cups of coffee. Mihoko was out to assist in an operation to be headed by Tachibana-sensei. Kazuo was doing a final round of his patients with Haruka. So basically (and once again), it was just him and Megumi.

Hesitantly, she pushed the other cup in front of him. He blinked, he thought that the cup was supposed to be for Mihoko or even Haruka. He muttered his thanks, taking the offered cup.

"Ahh… it's a long day." she sighed, leaning back on her chair.

"Aa." he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So… I wonder," she started, peering at him behind her bangs, "…what Kudo-san told you."

He almost spilled his coffee. Thankfully, he managed to control himself and keep a poker face – he wasn't expecting for Megumi to remember their conversation that lunch. He placed his cup on the table and turned to her.

"It's not true that she said nothing to you, right?" he replied in a calm voice. Her face turned a bit red as she smiled.

"It was embarrassing." she replied, lowering her cup. He hid a smile, tearing his eyes off her, "Is that so?"

"I won't ask if you don't." he said, his voice laced with a challenge. He watched her consider it out of the corner of his eyes and had to smile.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me too." she smiled at him after a few minutes of thinking.

He ended up telling her. He doesn't understand why, but for some reason he found it hard to argue when she looks at him like that. Just like the plane crash incident…

"She said I'll find closure for something that has happened in the past." Megumi answered after listening to the vision for him. "And then when that happens, I'll be brightest star in the sky." she turned to him with a confused look on her face, "I don't understand the last part though."

'In the end of the tunnel, there is a shining future waiting for you.' he couldn't help but let his mind wander to that part of his supposed prophecy. He turned and stared at the puzzled look on her face – and that's all that he could do for now, just stare.

Kazuo and Haruka were the first to join them in the room, Mihoko, a short while after. And once again, Kazuo invited everyone for a short 'bonding session' on a local bar. Surprising everyone (and even himself), Kousaku was the first to nod. He could feel the others following him with their eyes as he walked out of the room.

_In the end of the tunnel, there is a shining future waiting for you._

He looked back and caught Megumi's eyes on him among the others. He shook his head and was soon out – he feels like drinking a lot today.

_To be continued…_

Note: Confusion, confusion… I want Aizawa confused. Lol. XD Again, please excuse any OOC-ness. I hope you enjoyed reading. Til then. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Troublesome Day

**Standard Disclaimer's Apply: **They are not mine. Because if they are, Aizawa and Shiraishi will be married already. Just kidding ;)

**Chapter 4: **Troublesome day

Aizawa Kousaku regretted ever agreeing to his fellow intern's 'bonding session' invitation. In the first place, he wanted to kick the annoying voice in his head that had pushed him to go. He lifted a hand to hold his head, silently praying that it would at least ease the splitting pain that he was currently experiencing.

"Too much to drink, aye?" it was Tachibana-sensei to his surprise. He stood up from the bench he was currently sitting and pushed his locker door closed.

"It's nothing." Kousaku muttered, nodding at the senior doctor before excusing himself.

"Tch! You're acting as cool as always." Tachibana continued, walking beside the younger man. "That's probably why you're very popular with the nurses." and as an afterthought, he added, "I remember my younger days."

"I honestly can't figure out what Mitsui-sensei saw in you."

It was Mihoko – much to Kousaku's surprise – who was walking behind them with a rather pale-faced Megumi. He quickly turned his head away as he caught the eye of the latter, immediately cursing that decision as the head-splitting pain returned.

"Why don't you go out with me to find out for yourself?" was Tachibana's reply to Mihoko who only gave him a rather annoyed frown followed by a quick reply, "I better take the next elevator. I'm afraid the one you'll be taking will fall because of your big and heavy head."

Tachibana only smirked, his eyes sparkling with amusement at the young woman's response. The elevator in front of them opened and Tachibana stepped in. Kousaku followed suit while Mihoko was pushed in by Megumi.

"Quite a nerve you have." Mihoko was muttering, leaning on the wall sideways. Tachibana only shrugged, leaning on the other wall. Kousaku and Megumi stood in between the two, both silently suffering from their hangovers.

That night has been the most troublesome. He threw a quick glance at the still silent Megumi (who was still holding her head as if her life depended on it to realize what was happening around her).

_(that fateful night)_

"Sake!" Megumi demanded at the rather anxious Mary Jane Yoko (formerly Oyama Tsuneo), already switching to her mad drunk personality after four or five shots of random alcoholic drink. Haruka, who had surprisingly joined the team and hence this was the first time that she got to witness the drastic change on the usually reserved doctor's personality. A surprised expression was dancing on her eyes as she watched Megumi stand up and began her own drunken rendition of Mr. Children's Hanabi.

Mihoko flip her cellphone open to catch a shot – which she stated was for _'…future purposes'_. Swaying unsteadily on her feet, she made her way to the rather flustered Kazuo and began singing another song to him, the _Happy Birthday_ song. Urging the others to join singing with her, Megumi drape an arm around the bespectacled intern's shoulder and lifted her free hand up in air as she sang with all her (drunken) heart.

"Another glass?" Mary Jane frowned at Kousaku's intense glare, shaking his empty wine glass as if his life depended on it. She heaved a sigh before sending a cheerful smile to the sullen doctor, refilling his glass. _'Who knew doctors can be so troublesome?'_ she thought with another sigh and another as she turned to witness the ruckus Megumi was currently making on the other side of the bar.

"HAPPWIII BWIRTHDWAY!" Megumi finished her song with a bow, almost falling on the floor (thankfully Mihoko and Haruka were fast enough to support her). Lifting her head, her eyes twinkled as it fell on the sullen Kousaku on the other side of the bar. She smiled, taking her half-empty glass with her and made her way (unsteadily) to the glaring man.

"Aizawa! J-J-Jowoiiiiiin twaa fwun!" Megumi sank on the chair beside him, draping an arm around his shoulder just like she did with Kazuo. Their other colleagues exchanged rather surprised glances before watching the two. Kousaku could've sworn he saw a small flash from Mihoko but he couldn't be too sure, his head is starting to hurt.

"I knowwww! I'll swiiiing to you!" Megumi continued with her drunken stupor, she took her arm off his shoulder and laced the same arm around his own one. She began singing an old love song, fumbling on her words due to the amount of liquor she had already taken that night. Soon her voice becomes softer and softer until he could hear nothing. There was a soft thud on his shoulder and when he turned he wasn't as surprised to see that Megumi had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Up close, he could see that her face was devoid of any freckles or any marks, except for the natural rosy tint on her cheeks. It seemed so smooth and so flawless, almost like a doll. Before he knows it, his hand had started to move on its own accord… reaching out, trying to check if her face is really as smooth and soft as it seems…

(flash)

He blinked and abruptly turned. Megumi had fallen back to his chair due to his sudden movement. In front of him was Kazuo with his cellphone camera, a rather sheepish smile on his face.

_(end of flashback)_

He ended up drinking more than he had intended after that. As a matter of fact, he believed he had taken more than he could handle that in the next instant, he was as blacked out as Megumi. He doesn't know who had taken charge of sending him back home. He doubted that the smaller Kazuo had the power to even carry him around, it was probably one of Mary Jane's bulky bouncers. Come to think of it, who carried Megumi back to her home? He frowned at the thought and blinked as he found himself staring at the opened elevator door.

"I thought you're planning to have a round trip with the elevator." was Mihoko's rather amused comment. He looked around and figured Tachibana has already left. Megumi was nowhere in sight too.

"Saejima took her to get some coffee." Mihoko said as he stepped out of the elevator. Kousaku only frowned – _Saejima was in the elevator?_ He seemed to have missed that.

"I can't believe you're so out." Mihoko continued, "I have never seen you spacing out like that."

"Aa." he replied, though his voice lack its usual sharpness. He made a mental note to stay away from any alcoholic beverage for the time being.

"You two looked cute together, by the way." and like a magic word, he could feel his face grow warm. He turned his back to her and took his place on their staff room.

"Ohayou!" Kazuo cheerfully greeted as he noticed his two fellow interns. Megumi was already in her own table, holding her head and beside her was a smiling Haruka.

"Aa." Kousaku took a patient's folder and pretended to study it. He knew (by the cheerful looks on Mihoko and Kazuo's faces) that today will be a long day. Perhaps, they'll stop if he just ignored them for the day.

"Good thing the two of you are not on flight duty." Kazuo said, proudly showing the flight doctor's radio. Mihoko grumbled at him while Haruka only shrugged.

"But that was quite an entertainment last night, eh?" Haruka smiled, patting Megumi on the head, "I had fun."

Kazuo excitedly steps in front of her, "Ne, ne? Maybe we can do it again?"

Haruka gave him a rather sweet smile and replied, "I'll pass." and with that she left to _'replenish the helicopter's medical supplies'_.

"Busted again, eh?" Mihoko giggled, patting Kazuo's back. She frowned when she saw the rather huge grin on his face.

"She just smiled at me." Kazuo sheepishly said. Mihoko shook her head and laughed.

By midday, Kousaku's headaches had at least reduced to tolerable level. He could do his rounds without having to worry for his headache. Megumi seemed to have recovered as well, the pain reliever that Haruka had given her, seemed to have finally showed its effects.

And also, now that his headache had now become the least of his worries, his mind was now free to wander to another detail – another BIG detail.

"Fujikawa." he spoke, the sharpness of his tone was back. The smaller man jumped in surprise at his sudden presence behind him and he gave him a confused frown.

"Give me your cellphone." Kousaku said unblinkingly. Kazuo frowned, his confusion seemed to be growing deeper as well. The stoic doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes and finally took it upon himself to snatch the other intern's cellphone.

"Oy! What's with that?" Kazuo blinked and tried to snatch his phone back but Kousaku was already checking its contents. After five minutes of checking, the phone was back to Kazuo (who was embracing it like a child do with his dear teddy bear). Kousaku frowned – _it's not there._

"Where's the picture?" the stoic doctor asked in a cold voice. Kazuo frowned and replied, "What picture?"

"That picture."

"What?"

"That."

Kazuo frowned, trying to think. Then as if a light bulb had formed over his head, his face turned brightly. "Ohh! That picture!" he smiled in amusement at his fellow intern. He began laughing and walks to pat the taller man on his shoulder.

Kousaku glared at him and slowly. Kazuo took his hand off the sullen man, feigning a cough.

"It's Hiyama's." Kazuo replied, "They made me take the picture because they're scared to do it by themselves."

"They?" Kousaku raised an eyebrow and Kazuo nodded, gulping nervously. The stoic doctor gave another glare at Kazuo who jumped. He turned to confront the other party.

"Oi… Aizawa!" Kazuo called and Kousaku stopped for a moment to listen, not bothering to turn back at Kazuo.

"You the pictures on my phone." for some reason Kazuo's voice was laced with embarrassment.

Kousaku's eyes flashed as he turned at the other man. He gave the other man a very confident smile. Kazuo's eyes widened and he flustered, "Don't tell anyone!"

Kousaku only shrugged and left. The truth was, he never saw it but he had a good guess what can make the other intern flustered like that.

Confronting Mihoko was a lot more difficult than he had expected. Unlike Kazuo who would cringe away with one look, Mihoko would only give him a look of her own. In the end, he decided to just act like nothing happened and go on with his duties as usual.

'Being indifferent is my talent. No sweat.' he thought as he waited for the elevator. Soon the elevator stops and the door opened, he felt like going back.

"Ah, Aizawa-sensei." Megumi greeted him with a smile, holding the elevator door open for him. Her face became marred with confusion when he continued to stand there, staring at her as if he had only seen her for the first time. He shook himself out of his reverie.

"Aa." he gave her the usual curt nod and boarded the elevator. He stood on the side furthest to her and glared at the door.

"Eh? Still having a migraine?" she asked in a worried voice. He wordlessly shook his head.

To his discomfort, she continued to prod, "Are you sure? You don't look well."

He stubbornly kept his eyes on the door as he answered a short, "I'm fine."

Thankfully, the elevator door opened and he literally jumped out of the elevator. He knew Megumi was still behind him since they are heading to the same floor and hence, he started to walk faster.

To be continued…

Notes: Aizawa-meanie… mou~ Again, sorry for any OOC-ness if there are any. Til next chapter.:)


	5. Chapter 5: Friction

**Title: **Getting under your skin  
**Fandom:** Code Blue (Season 2)  
**Pairing:** Aizawa/Shiraishi  
**Standard Disclaimer's Apply: **They are not mine. Because if they are, Aizawa and Shiraishi will be married already. Just kidding ;)

**Chapter 5: **Friction

"Is there anything wrong with him?"

Shiraishi Megumi could not help but ask as she followed Aizawa Kousaku's retreating back. He had just completely ignored her morning greeting, walking past her as if she was nothing but an invisible wall. Usually, he would either nod his head curtly to her or mutter an almost inaudible "Aa". Sure some would say that his usual response was a bit cold or whatever, but it was still a response – for her, it means that he was acknowledging her greeting. But now it was nothing, as if she doesn't exist at all.

"Woke up on the wrong side of his bed?" Mihoko suggested with a shrug. Megumi only sighed and proceeded to her usual morning rounds to her patients.

It has been like that for the past few days – after the night they all had gathered for a little 'bonding session' (as Kazuo had called it) to be exact. She wondered if she had done or said anything wrong to him, she knew (and her fellow interns never failed to remind her, particularly Mihoko) that she was quite a 'personality' whenever she has had some alcohol in her system. However, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember.

"Daijoubu?" Megumi looked up to find herself standing face-to-face with one of her senior doctors, Mitsui-sensei.

"Hai. Gomen, I wasn't paying attention." Megumi gave her senior a smile, standing straighter.

"You look like you were in deep thought." Mitsui smiled back, taking the elevator with the younger woman. Megumi only shook her head and replied, "It's nothing, Mitsui-sensei."

"Boy troubles?" Mitsui joked as the elevator doors opened. Mitsui threw a rather amused smile at the intern before stepping out of the elevator. Megumi could only feel her face grow warmer.

"Are you angry with me?" Shiraishi Megumi asked when she had finally managed to catch him alone on the elevator. The stoic doctor only raised an eyebrow at him, standing on the farthest side of the elevator as if she had some sort of a contagious disease.

"Have I done anything wrong? Or said to you?" she continued, looking down and trying to figure out any fault on her part. Kousaku made a quiet "No" and he had to repeat it twice for her to finally hear him.

"You are avoiding me." she stated, a small frown marring her almost flawless face. Kousaku tore his gaze on her.

"I am not." he replied.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

He finally turned to her, his glare was so intense Megumi jumped back in alarm. He finally took a deep breath and shook his head, "I was just busy."

"I am busy too." was her reply.

"I got things on my mind."

He could feel her eyes on him and he fought the urge to look back. He knew from experience that her eyes (along with her smile) were one of her most powerful assets.

"I needed the space." and once again, words were coming out of his mouth before his mind could even process it. He frowned, crossing his arms and silently prayed for the elevator doors to open.

"Am I bothering you in some way?" Megumi asked in a voice full of guilt and worry and Kousaku almost lost it. Thankfully, the elevator doors opened – he stepped out without further ado.

"If I did or said anything wrong, please tell me." Megumi's voice reached his ears. "And I'm sorry if I caused you trouble in some way."

He stood there for a moment with eyes closed and his breathing tensed, her words echoing in his mind. Heaving a deep breath, he fisted his hands and finally opened his eyes. He turned to face her but the elevator closed before he could even open his mouth to talk.

"Shiraishi Megumi… indeed you have become annoying." he said in a small voice, staring at the cool metal elevator doors. "You have gotten under my skin."

_To be continued…_

AN: Sorry for the late update, I was a bit busy lately. D: I hope you liked this chapter. This story is almost coming to an end.

Getting under your skin (definitions from get+under+skin)  
1. to annoy someone  
2. to affect someone very strongly in a way that is difficult to forget


	6. Chapter 6: Future

**Title:** Getting under your skin  
**Fandom:** Code Blue (Season 2)  
**Pairing:** Aizawa/Shiraishi  
**Standard Disclaimer's Apply: **They are not mine. Because if they are, Aizawa and Shiraishi will be married already. Just kidding ;)

**Chapter 6: **Future

Kousaku sighed as he boarded the helicopter with Haruka and Tachibana-sensei, staring out at the sky as he lets his mind wander. For the past few days, he had managed to steer clear of Shiraishi Megumi's path – that, in itself, was quite a feat since they worked on the same shift and on the same department. He knew he was being unreasonable – but lately, he doesn't feel much like his usual self.

He was starting to let his emotions take over his decisions – a classic example was their last visit in Mary Jane's bar. He knew his limitations when it comes to alcohol. As a doctor, he knew the consequences that his body will take from too much of it. And yet, even knowing this, he had let himself drown in alcohol – resulting in him, blacking out and wondering how he ended up on his own house. Sure he had taken a drink or two in the past, but he had always kept it in moderation.

"Aizawa-sensei, we're here." Haruka's voice broke him out of his reverie. With a curt nod, he took his medical tools and climbed down of the helicopter.

The patient was 25-year-old Kusano Takumi, a young business man. He was on his way to his office when a young kid suddenly tried to cross the street. To avoid hitting the child, Takumi maneuvered his car to the side and as a result made a violent collision with a nearby lamp post. Thankfully, the child was not harmed.

"Why am I still here?" Takumi turned his grumpy eyes at his attending doctor, which happened to be Aizawa Kousaku – the same one who rescued him on site.

"You are still under observation." was Aizawa's brief answer, not tearing his eyes off his patient's chart. "You still have a few broken ribs. Plus you hit your head on your steering wheel."

"But I'm feeling alright already! I still got lots to do." Takumi frowned, trying to sit up but only succeeded in getting a bout of headache. Aizawa helped him back on his bed.

"I can't believe this." Takumi said, staring at the ceiling. Kousaku only remained quiet and checked his patient's IV drip. "I'm supposed to be in a meeting today, you know. We are launching a new project."

"I see." Kousaku gave his patient his usual curt nod. He was about to excuse himself out of the room to check on another patient when he heard the distinct sound of the door opening behind him.

"Takumi!" a woman, probably the same age as Takumi, emerged in the room; an anxious look marring her pretty face as she took a look at the young businessman.

"Tch! You're embarrassing me, woman!" Takumi pushed the woman off him, "I'm still recovering, can't you see!"

"Gomen." the woman, which he later learned was named Mito Kaede, sniffed and wiped her tears with a handkerchief. Kousaku saw a brief hint of guilt on Takumi's face as he watched her cry, but it was soon gone. The young doctor took that opportunity to leave the room.

"I heard it was a rich guy." Kazuo asked as he found him alone in the elevator. He gave her his usual 'Aa' and stood on the far side of the elevator.

"Kusano-san." Kousaku added.

"So how was he?"

"He's recovering fast but Saijou-sensei is still worried about that bump on his head." Kousaku replied, "Hence, he'll be staying for a few days under observation."

"I have a feeling that he'll be one troublesome patient." Kazuo tsk-ed, "Rich guys are always a handful."

Kousaku only stared at the elevator door but silently agreed.

"I told you to stop fussing over me!"

Takumi was glaring at the still worried-looking Kaede when Kousaku decided to check on him that night. The young man noticed the arrival of his doctor and recomposed himself while Kaede gave the young doctor a small bow. Kousaku bowed back.

"Can you tell her that I'm okay now?" Takumi said as Kousaku checked his charts again. "I'm tired of her whining."

"I'm just worried for you." Kaede said.

"And I told you I'm—ughh…" Takumi glared angrily at the woman but it seemed that the action has taken its toll on his body, he lifted a hand to hold his head as the splitting headache was back. Kaede was beside him in an instant, worriedly calling out his name.

"Kusano-san." Kousaku checked on his patient and told a nurse to arrange for a CT scan. He then contacted Saijou-sensei on standby.

"Here's the blood clot." Saijou-sensei turned to Kousaku, pointing at the dark spot on Kusano's brain. "This is causing his headaches."

"I see." Kousaku nodded.

"Fortunately, the clot is still small but we need to take it out before it gets larger," Saijou-sensei stated, "He needs to undergo an operation."

"I'll inform him." Kousaku bowed as Saijou nodded. He then turned to the rather grumpy Takumi who was being led out of the MRI room.

"What do you mean an operation? I'm perfectly fine!" Takumi frowned after hearing the news from his attending doctor. He turned and saw Kaede standing outside by a small window on the door.

"We found a blood clot on your brain. It's causing your headache." Kousaku replied, showing him pictures from his MRI scan. "It wasn't that visible during your first MRI but it was now and it's growing in size. We need to take it out before it gets to the fatal stage."

Takumi turned to Kousaku and for the first time since he had met the rich and proud man, a look of anxiousness was written on his face. "Is it a dangerous operation?"

Kousaku blinked, "Saijou-sensei had handled riskier cases. He's one of the best in the field."

Takumi's mouth twitched a little, staring at the consent form offered to him, "I still haven't told her, you know?" the doctor raised an eyebrow but remained quiet, Takumi continued, "Kaede, she's always been with me. We grew up together."

"She's always been worrying about me, trying to care for me. Nagging me whenever I become unreasonable, smiling at my achievements, always by my side." Takumi stared at her figure from the window, he had strongly opposed to letting her hear whatever his doctor will tell him and hence, she was standing outside and was patiently waiting for him. "You know what, I always pushed her away."

Kousaku blinked – for some reason, his mind wandered on a fellow intern and the bright smile she will usually give him.

"I was afraid of her… of her and her strange effect on me." Takumi continued, not tearing his eyes off the waiting woman outside, "I have dreams, aspirations… and I'm afraid that I'll waver if I let her stay beside me. I don't know how it happened, but strangely, she had that effect on me. She's really one annoying woman."

"Indeed, it sounded troublesome." Kousaku nodded, strangely relating to this man's story.

"If I sign this form, can you guarantee me that I will come out alive?" Takumi turned back to his doctor.

"There are still a lot of things that you needed to tell her, afterall." was Kousaku's reply. Takumi nodded, grabbing a pen and signing his name on the form. Kousaku made a silent oath to do his best to save this young man's life.

"Shiraishi."

She was already on her way out of the hospital when he found her – already out of her scrubs and her hair of its usual ponytail. He found himself walking beside her, trying to ignore the surprised expression on her face.

"Aizawa-sensei." she blinked – and probably confused, since he had been avoiding her for a few days.

"I'm on my way home too."

"Aa…. I see." Megumi nodded rather awkwardly. "How's Kusano-kun? I heard you performed an operation on him."

"I only assisted." Kousaku replied, "It was a simple operation. He'll be safe."

"That's nice." Megumi smiled, staring ahead. "His girlfriend was really worried."

"Kusano-san was worried too."

"Eh?" Megumi blinked at him.

"He was afraid some things will be left unsaid." Kousaku replied, giving her one enigmatic look. Megumi answered with a confused look of her own. He sighed and an awkward silence enveloped the two.

"I..." he started only to stop as she stared at him with her big bright eyes. It was surprising how one look can leave him out of his wits. For such a fragile-looking woman, it's amazing how she holds this effect on him. _'You really have gotten under my skin.'_

True, he had dreams... aspirations. Becoming a famous doctor has always been his greatest goal. Honing his skills and acquiring more knowledge will always be his priority. Certainly, there seems to be no place nor time for him to pursue anything else other than his career.

"Aizawa-sensei, daijoubu desu ka?" she asked, worry evident on her voice. He only shook his head and gave her a small smile.

_But he is willing to make an exception. For her, he will be leaving the space beside him open._

"How about some coffee?"

_That is, if she's interested to take it._

She blinks and gave him a bright smile, "I'd love to."

The future seems bright.

_The End (or is it?)_

AN: So it's the end... Actually, I planned a sequel when I wrote this but just couldn't find the time to do so. I will need to rewatch the series to get that 'feel' back. Hope you all enjoyed my fanfiction. ^^


End file.
